nunca te olvidare
by Isabella Stewart De Leto
Summary: bella queda embarazada y ed se muere ella ya no quiere seguir adelante pero con un bebe en brazos lo lograra? nueva historia chavas esta bn entren


**Ola aquí cn otra historia jeje vino de mi loka mente jeje xD **

**Canciones para ecuchar mientras leen:**

**Avril lavinge: slipped away**

**Sia: my love (esta viene en la banda sonora de eclipse…si ya la tengo sii wii escúchenla)**

**Por ultimo: recuerden que los personajes son de stephanie meyer ehh solo juego con ellos jeje xD**

**Enfin a leer….**

Nunca te olvidare

Me encontraba en una camilla del hospital tratando de recordar lo que paso lo único q sentía era un gran vacio en mi pecho como si algo me faltara tal vez estuviera loca me empecé a mover y me encontré con una mano y pregunte

-Edward eres tu?

-no bella soy yo Jacob-Jacob era mi mejor amigo desde la infancia pero que asía aquí no debería estar Edward?

-Jacob donde esta Edward

-será mejor que no te lo diga estas de muy mal estado

-jake somos los mejores amigos vamos no tenemos secretos

-esta bien…am…como empezar?

-con palabras obvio sino con que

-lo siento mucho bella pero es que Edward…murió

Todo me pareció confuso como que Edward estaba muerto? No, no podía ser cierto

-que? Como que esta muerto no¡ no es cierto¡ el esta vivo¡

-lo lamento bella pero es la verdad el accidente automovilístico que tuvieron afecto muy fuerte la parte del conductor y ahí iba Edward

-no, no , no porque no me morí yo¡ el merecía vivir, no porque?¡ me quiero morir, no¡

-necesitamos un calmante por favor-dijo mi amigo

-de acuerdo-dijo la enfermera o la doctora nada me importaba quería a Edward

De repente sentí un leve piquete en el brazo y poco a poco me empecé a dormir y soñé como lo conocí…

_No podía ser que se me había echo tarde para ir a mi entrevista de trabajo seguramente dirían ``gracias te llamaremos luego´´ pero nunca llamaban ya me había acostumbrado siempre decían eso pero me gustaba arriesgarme, entonces ya iba llegando a la empresa cuando me tropecé, como siempre ``bravo bella ahora llegaras mas tarde ´´ esperaba el golpe pero nunca llego sentí unas manos en mi cintura y me volteo, entonces lo vi, era de tez blanca, cabello bronce un poco despeinado pero sexy, ojos color verde esmeralda que te hipnotizan, alto y súper guapo, me di cuenta que me lo quede mirando así que aparte mi vista y agradecí_

_-muchas gracias por haber impedido que me cayera-dije un poco apenada_

_-no de nada y no tiene porque agradecerme…am perdón que no me haya presentado soy Edward cullen y tu?-vaya su voz era la mas hermosa que haya oído en mi vida era muy hermosa y sueve_

_-eh… yo me llamo isabella pero dime bella y mucho gusto en conocerlo_

_- vas a una entrevista de trabajo?_

_-como lo sabes?_

_-por los zapatos que llevas, ya no los vuelvas a usar por favor, puedes causar una accidente muy grave_

_- ah si, si voy a una entrevista y es que tengo una amiga que se llama Alice y me ase usar ropa muy incomoda para mi_

_-Alice? Alice Brandon, la conoces?_

_-claro, te digo que es mi amiga porque?_

_-vienes a esta empresa a la entrevista?_

_-eh… si…porque lo preguntas?-este hombre me estaba poniendo muy nerviosa_

_-bueno es muy fácil, una porque alice es mi hermana y dos porque nos había dicho que iba a venir alguien a pedir trabajo no es cierto?_

_-si, trabajas aquí?_

_-si, yo soy el director de la empresa cullen y mi papa es el presidente_

_-woow¡ que padre_

_-bien vamos a tu ``entrevista´´ aunque creo que ya estas contratada _

_-ya? Enserio? Que padre¡ es mi primer trabajo no se como agradecerte-no se que me paso pero de repente me lance hacia el y le di un beso en la comisura de los labios juro que no me di cuenta así que me puse toda roja y me baje y me disculpe_

_-lo siento mucho es que me emocione aun no se como te lo agradeceré_

_-no no me lo agradezcas luego lo cobrare-dijo guiñándome un ojo_

_-ok_

Así fue cuando nos conocimos, pasaron dos meses y nos isimos novios, fui la mas feliz del mundo, su familia me trataba como uno de ellos en especial emmet que me decía que era su hermanita y a mi me agradaba ya que yo siempre quise tener un hermano como el, y esme que era como mi madre, la verdad me consolaba ya que mi mama murió cuando yo tenia 15 igual mi papa, como desearía que los hubiera conocido, enfin seguía con Edward, recuerdo muy bien ese día de películas que me dio mi primer beso**…**

_-amm… veamos a mi me gustaría ver… crepúsculo ya que dicen que es muy romántica y aparte tienen vampiros muy guapos_

_-no, no quiero que te enamores de un vampiro y me dejes-dijo un poco triste y celoso?_

_-no seas tonto nunca te dejare ahora tu eres mi vida_

_-y tu la mía_

_-te amo-dije un poco apenada ya que nunca le había dicho eso_

_-como yo a ti _

_Entonces __Al sentir sus labios sobre los míos, cerré mis ojos. Y yo creía que mi primer beso había sido el mejor. Edward me besó suavemente, sus labios tocaban los míos con ternura y delicadeza, siempre moviéndose lentamente, como queriendo que el beso durara eternamente._

_Cuando se nos hizo necesario respirar, Edward besó mis labios por un corto momento y nos quedamos abrazados_.

_-bueno entonces vamos a ver la película de vampiros ya que con eso me demostraste que nunca me dejaras_

_-tienes razón vamos-dije tomando su mano y juntándola con la mía_

Ese fue el dia en el que nos dimos nuestro primer beso, en el cine, era tan feliz y se me hizo injusto como me lo quitaron, entonces me empezaron a salir lagrimas de mis ojos porque habíamos prometido que nunca nos separaríamos, aun recuerdo esa noche tan especial por nuestro segundo aniversario y me hizo una propuesta que nunca olvidare

_-estoy tan feliz por esto que hayamos cumplido dos años sin pelearnos_

_-si yo también por eso te traje acá a cenar-dijo_

_- Edward-suspire-te dije que no quería nada para nuestro 2do. Aniversario, con lo que me diste el otra vez es perfecto, mira-dije señalando el corazón que me había dado con una ``E´´ de Edward-lo sigo usando con eso me basta_**(N/A: foto del corazón en mi perfil)**

_-estas molesta?- dijo con el ceño fruncido_

_- si estoy muy molesta, por que me hayas traído acá y yo sin nada que darte_

_-bella, tu eres mi regalo por hacerme feliz-dijo con un brillo en los ojos_

_- tu también eres mi vida, y por eso no se como agradecerte_

_-yo si se como me podrás agradecer_

_- ¿Cómo?_

_- calla y escucha-me dijo- isabella Swan tu eres mi vida y nunca te dejare, por eso te voy a preguntar algo-dijo y me empezó a asustar cuando se paro de su silla y se ponía en una rodilla y sacando una caja de color negro- ¿te casarías con migo?- dijo y en sus manos había un hermoso anillo de compromiso era de plata con un diamante en el centro era hermoso _**(N/A: foto en mi perfil jiji xD)**

_- acepto, quiero estar contigo el resto de mi vida y nunca separarme acepto, acepto¡- dije muy emocionada_

_- gracias, el anillo es muy simple si quieres te puedo comprar otro mas bonito y un poco mas…-lo corte con un beso súper apasionado no me importaba si nos veía toda la gente y dijeran que nos fuéramos a un hotel que va quería estar con el todo el tiempo, nos separamos en busca de aire y yo hable_

_-no me importa si el anillo es simple que va¡ lo único que quiero es estar contigo el resto de mi vida- le dije sonriendo_

_-este bien- dijo agarrando mi mano izquierda para colocar el anillo en su lugar…donde estaría por toda la eternidad_

Me salieron mas lagrimas de mis ojos al recordar esa fecha muy importante…aquella era una promesa que no cumplió, ese mismo día acabamos de cenar y fuimos a su departamento a platicar sobre como le diríamos a alice sobre el compromiso se pondría loca, pero paso algo mas, el me dio un beso en los labios y se iba a separar cuando le dije que debíamos seguir y así fue hicimos el amor esa misma noche y me encanto, no fue como los demás que ponen velas y rosas no… no necesitaba haber eso con Edward me bastaba y no quería mas… todo era perfecto hasta que paso ese día…

_-Edward te eh dicho miles de veces que no estoy embarazada, solo lo hemos hecho una vez y tal vez no funciono intentaremos otra vez pero no vayamos al doctor me dan miedo las aguja_

_-bella, ya van dos vomitos matutinos ¿ tienes una razón para no estar embarazada?- dijo embozando aquella sonrisa suya que tanto amaba_

_-yo… comi… algo que me cayo mal… es eso- dije_

_-no, estoy seguro que si estas embarazada y quiero que sea una niña y se llame renesme_

_-de donde vino ese nombre?_

_-de mis sueños, eh soñado con una niña hermosa igual que tu y se llama asi renesme_

_-bueno vamos al medico y si es un niño quiero que sea un mini Edward como tu-dije pellizcándole la mejilla_

_-ok vamos, y dejame decirte que te rindes muy fácil- dijo soltando una carcajada_

_-oh, cállate_

_Mientras íbamos al doctor me quede callada imaginándome en mis brazos un hermoso Edward que solo tuviera rasgos de el y no mios, creo que estaba de acuerdo con Edward, si quería un bebe, un hermoso bebe que solo fuera de el y mio nadamas, era todo lo que pedia pero todos mis sueños se esfumaron cuando vi aquel coche que venia hacia nosotros_

_-edward¡- grite_

_-bella¡_

_Y todo se volvió negro, ya no lo vi, ni vi a nadie , solo sentía mi cabeza vagando por un callejón oscuro, no escuche nada, hasta que pasaron como 5 minutos y desperté_

_-tiene pulso- escuche a alguien no muy conocido_

_-edward?_

_-no, soy un medico y usted es la única sobreviviente del accidente_

_-edward…murió?_

_-si lamentamos mucho su perdida_

_-no, esto tiene que ser una broma, no, no puede ser cierto no¡-grite y después todo se volvió negro otra vez_

-No¡ Edward no me dejes no¡- grite despertándome de los recuerdos de Edward

-bella, respira y tranquilízate o afectaras al bebe-me quede como piedra cuando mi amigo dijo la palabra bebe

-estoy…. Em..embarazada?-dije trabándome

-si bella tienes 3 semanas y media de embarazo

-no puede ser-dije llevando mi mano a mi pequeño vientre donde estaría el bebe

-si, si es verdad y tienes que cuidarte en no alterándote

-si jake no te preocupes lo cuidare mucho- dije ya que era el ultimo recuerdo que tenia de Edward… el bebe que tanto deseaba

**5 años después**

-no¡ Edward regresa¡- grite despertándome de ese terrible sueño… otra vez…

-mami, mami, estas bien?-dijo aquella voz tan hermosa como la seda

-si mi amor solo era una pesadilla, no te preocupes, nessie

No me podía quejar de que mi bebe fuera niña en vez de niño era toda la cara de su hermoso padre todo, sus ojos, su boca, su cabello, su voz, solo heredo de mi la nariz y los rizos de mi cabello, pero no importaba tanto

-lloras por papi verdad?

-ay, mi amor no sabes como deseo que el estuviera aquí con nosotras

-no llores mami- dijo abrazandome- no estes triste que aquí me tienes ami

-gracias hija, vamos acuéstate

-estabien pero antes me puedes cantar la nana que te compuso mi papi?

-claro bebe, acuéstate-le dije cargándola y acostándola en la cama y cantándole la canción de su padre

Ojala el estuviera aquí viendo a su hija crecer, seriamos muy felices, ya nos hubiéramos casado y todo eso pero no esta aquí….

**Ola mis lectoras y lectores que les pareció? Esta un poko triste bn para mi xq iop llore cuando la escribia snif… espero que les haya gustado mucho y ya me voy estoy feliz xq no me fui a extras sii wii bnbn adiós**

**Pd: me dejan rr?**

**Hasta el amanecer xD **


End file.
